Kings Landing Senior School
by Little Miss Tea Leaf
Summary: If Game of Thrones went to an English boarding school. Cue humor, love, witty comebacks, eventful happenings and Theon's pet micro-squid Inky.
1. Chapter 1 - School Summons

Rickon's shout could be heard throughout the entire house.

"The letters from school are here!" He firstly tore his own open, with the help of Shaggydog, then proceeded on to the rest of his family's before Arya came and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snatched her piece of paper from his small hands. The print was small and uniformed, identical to the other seven letters. At the top of the page was a red dragon, circled by seven different objects of nature; wolf, eagle, lion, stag, rose, sun and fish. This was the emblem of Kings Landing Senior school, where all five of the Stark children were educated, the same as their ancestors had been for years and years and years. In two days, the family would be making the lengthy journey from the North East all the way to London to begin a new year at the school. Arya sighed at her younger brother as he tried to explain himself.

"Opening your letters of course, trying to be helpful. Unlike you'll ever be!"

And with that he stuck his tongue out at her and bounded away, Shaggy close on his heels. Skimming through the pointless notices and boring information, Arya kept her eyes peeled for the name of her new roommate, although she already knew who it would be. Funnily enough, she would be sharing with two other girls. Myrcella and Shireen Baratheon. Cousins. Both were her complete alter-ego, Myrcella was like a princess, beautiful and regal in her actions and appearance. Shireen on the other hand, was a quiet shy girl who mostly kept herself to her books. Arya didn't care, she'd been sharing with these two since she started in the prep school, eight years ago, and they all got on like a house on fire. In fact, one bonfire night, they actually had set the activities shed alight.

"Hmm, same old?" Sansa appeared over her shoulder, her own letter in hand "I'm with Margaery this year, I hope Jeyne doesn't get annoyed…" To ensure no conflict arose, Sansa grabbed her phone and began to frantically text her friend. A door abruptly slammed upstairs and Arya heard thuds as three pairs of feet raced across the landing and thudded down the staircase. Soon enough Robb, Theon and Jon hurtled into sight. They rushed through the hallway, hollering loudly, upsetting several pairs of boots before making their way into the large, comfy sitting room. The girls glanced at each other and followed them in

"Guess what year it is!" Robb shouted as they all piled on the sofa.

"Um, 2014?" Arya pondered.

"Nope!"

"The year Jon gets laid?" Sansa smiled sweetly

"No!" snapped Jon "That was 2013!"

Theon grimaced "Yeah alright, alright, simmer down… It's our last year! At school! EVER!"

"Yeah!" The other two boys shouted.

"Oh god as if we'd forgotten…" Arya sighed. For the past eight weeks of the summer holidays, the boys had continuously speculated about their forthcoming final year in the upper sixth. Plots, pranks and schemes had been deviously devised and it looked as if no-one would be allowed a moments peace.

A brunette head appeared around the door, her eyes a vivid blue and wise looking.

"I suppose the letters from school have arrived? I heard a certain someone shouting…" Catelyn rolled her eyes and jerked her head back towards wherever Rickon had gone. She stepped through the doorway and went over to the fire, awaking the embers with a prod of her boot.

"So, what's the goss?"

"Please don't use that word…" Sansa cringed

Catelyn waved her hand around, signifying she couldn't care less "who are you all rooming with this year?"

It turned out that aside from Sansa and Arya, Jon was with Samwell and Grenn, Theon was with Gendry Waters and Willas Tyrell and Robb was with Sandor Clegane…

"Clegane!?" Theon hooted "Good luck mate! I heard he has this obsession with eating chicken,"

"Oh yeah, last year a boy in year 10 bet him that he couldn't finish the plate of chicken drumsticks at the Christmas Ball and he ate the whole thing, the whole thing!" Arya added.

"I think he's probably really nice, but just doesn't talk much." Sansa nudged Robb "Be kind to him, you know his brother's a twit."

"And don't talk about his scar, according to Gendry that really sets him off."

"Don't smirk Theon. Poor boy, I've heard some terrible things about his family. You must tell him he's always welcome here Robb."

Robb shrugged "I don't know why you're all worrying about me, Theon's room is next to Loras and Renly's!"

"Expect some sleepless nights," smirked Jon. He pointed to a diagram showing the floor plan of Stormlands House and sure enough their rooms were parallel.

"Oh, I forgot you're all in Stormlands this year!" said Sansa "Jeyne, Margery and I are all in Dorne House with the rest of the year 11's girls. I'm glad we left Vale House last year, Aunt Lysa was so annoying!"

"Now Sansa…" muttered Catelyn, but she had run out of excuses for her sister long ago.

Sansa grinned at Arya anyway "Unlucky, you've got it all to come in year 10. What house are you in now?"

"Riverlands, is it good?"

"Yeah, you get Miss Tarth as your house mistress!"

"Everyone knows she's a lesbian though," said Robb.

"Robb!" Catelyn glared at him "Brienne is a good friend of mine and I think it's very impolite and insulting of you to say something like that. Anyway, you have no evidence that she is."

Theon laughed at her last point but Sansa silenced him "She can't be a lesbian, it's so obvious that she fancies Mr Lannister!"

There were murmurs of agreement as Ned walked in, pushing Bran in front of him. He set the wheel chair by the fire and then sat himself down in the great, grey armchair that was his, and his alone.

"What have we missed?"

Arya rolled her eyes "only who we're sharing with and a certain teachers sexuality,"

"Sounds riveting. Bran and I were just discussing who we think has packed and who we think hasn't…?"

Of course Sansa had, she had had her things ready days ago. Robb was the same, and Jon was nearly there but was having trouble finding his guitar and the all the songs he had written for Ygritte over the summer. Arya had thrown a few scrunched up clothes in and Nymeria had found her blazer and school shoes for her. Theon didn't even know where his trunk was.

Ned settled back in his armchair and closed his eyes "Two more days…"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

The journey to school was long and dull, but the Stark's huge jeep seemed to perk up with excitement as they hit the Hammersmith flyover, the border into London.

"Oh my god, we're nearly there!" Squealed Sansa. The boys began to sing their favourite school hymn, _Blessed be the Seven_, in a raucous, out of tune harmony. Ned winced and accelerated, knowing that the quicker they got there, the sooner it would be over.

"I have this feeling that I've forgotten something…" Bran said nervously.

Catelyn turned and patted his knee "Trust me Brandon, I guarantee that each and every one of you has forgotten _something._"

"I remember when I was your age, I forgot my sports kit and had to play in boxers and a vest for three weeks before my parents posted the clothes to me!" Ned chuckled. The rest of the family guffawed but Bran only paled. The boot had been carefully crammed full of trunks, kit bags, hockey sticks, guitars and dog food. It was lucky that they had only driven a few metres down the road from their house before Sansa had cried that they _had_ to turn around because she had forgotten her make-up bag. Then a few minutes later Theon had yelped, remembering he had left Inky, his pet micro-squid on his bed side table.

Now, five and a half hours later, the top of the tower of Crownlands House could just be seen above the trees of the Kingswood. The Kings Road, which was gridlocked with cars packed with students, marked the mile long drive up to the school. Arya and Sansa were bouncing on their seats with excitement as the car crawled closer and closer, and the boys were whooping out of the windows at their friends.

"I can see Margaery!" Sansa burst out. Sure enough, a girl with long brunette hair was leaning out of the window of her brother's vintage Mustang, shouting Sansa's name.

"Come on dad, hurry up!" Shrieked Arya and the dogs began to bark and whine.

"Alright everyone, calm down," Ned said calmly and put his hands up in surrender. The jeep trundled through a pair of huge, wrought iron gates and pulled up outside an ageing, red brick building, which sported one large tower and one smaller one as well as some crumbling battlements. This was the Red Keep, where the theatre and dining room were situated and also where the students took some of their lessons. It was the oldest construction on site, and the large tower was Crownlands House, a year 7 boy's house. The small tower at the top was home to the headmaster and deputy head's flats. Being the later of these positions, Ned grabbed his bags from the boot and, with Catelyn's help, lugged his belongings all the way up.

"I miss Winterfell already," Cat sighed.

"I know," replied Ned "But after tonight you won't even have time to think of home you'll be so busy. And before you know it we'll be back there,"

Cat worked in the centre of London during term time, as an editor for _The Iron_, one of England's most acclaimed daily newspapers. Her job fit in perfectly. In term time she lived with Ned at school, then went home with everyone in the holidays. She knew that Winterfell was not made for one person to live in. On the other hand, Ned had been pushed into taking the role of deputy at King's. The school's headmaster, Robert Baratheon, was a close friend of Ned's and they had grown up together. It would have been hard for him to say no. He enjoyed himself most of the time, but like Cat, often wished he was back in the quiet North.

When they got to the top, Ned fished the flat keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The flat was old inside and acted as an archive for all of Ned and Cat's school history. They smiled as they dropped their bags in front of a large school photograph that dated back to 1981, when Ned was 16 and Cat 14. The photo had been taken the year they started going out.

"Oh my, look at Robert," Cat chuckled. Sure enough, he was standing next to Ned, holding a massive, wooden hockey stick and grinning boyishly. Ned laughed out loud and pointed to the stick,

"I remember he used to call that thing his 'war hammer'. Still, it won us every match we ever played." If you looked closely, you could see his fingers intertwining with the figure on the other side of him, Lyanna, Ned's sister. She had the most beautiful smile. Catelyn could remember Robert stealing the blue, winter roses that bloomed in the Kingswood, and giving them to her as a gift for her 16th birthday. _Their love was something else_, she thought sadly. Lyanna's life had been tragically taken on New Year's Eve in 2000. No-one knew the correct facts of her death. The police said that she died when Rhaegar Targaeryan crashed his car. Others say he poisoned her and then crashed to hide the evidence. The Starks had their own private beliefs, as did Robert, but they were just thankful that Rhaegar never woke up from the coma. Cat quickly moved on and pointed at a tall teenage boy with a stern frown.

"Gods, look at Stannis, miserable git. It's hard to even think that he and Ned are brothers. And Cersei and Jaime! She used to look so happy…"

Ned was searching the picture for one person in particular, and when he found her he framed her little face.

"Oh god!" Cat went pink with embarrassment but laughed all the same "Look at my fringe! And all my freckles!"

"I liked them," said Ned.

"Oh you would… Come on, let's get the kids sorted,"


	3. Chapter 3 - Dorne House

Six of the seven houses were placed around the Kingswood, and Crownlands was actually in school. Dorne House was a 10 minute walk from the Red Keep. This had it advantages and disadvantages. For example, the boys always took the same path as the girls, so the opportunity to flirt was overwhelming. But at the same time, it was always terrifying to walk through the woods alone in the dark, especially in winter. The house itself was made of sandy, bath stone and there was a large, Juliet balcony at the top, where Ms Sand's rooms were. Sansa had only ever had Ms Sand once for a cover lesson and they had all ended up standing on the tables and taking part in a dance off.

The front door was already open and she could hear music drifting out from inside. Suddenly, a slim figure appeared from around the door and beamed at both Sansa and her mother.

"Hi, I'm Ellaria Sand, welcome to Dorne House! Come on in, come on in, everyone's just unpacking at the moment," She studied Sansa for a moment before saying "Pretty, auburn, wolf. You must be Sansa Stark,"

"Yes," Sansa smiled shyly. Ms Sand was the dusky beauty sort, with tons of gold bangles on each arm and a long maxi dress that flowed to her ankles.

"And you must be Mrs Stark, Eddards wife. So nice to meet you,"

Catelyn eyed Ms Sand up and down before deciding that she was acceptable, if a little wild.

"You're on the top floor this year, sorry to be a pain, would you like a hand with your bags?"

Sansa, still smiling, declined "I think I'll be manage just fine."


	4. Chapter 4 - Stormlands House

Robb slammed the boot shut and ran after the others, bags in hand. Grey Wind loped alongside him barking loudly.

"Shh! You don't want them to dislike us before we even get through the door,"

"Come on Robb!" Theon shouted from the porch. He was balancing Inky and his little tank on his knee, holding the door open for his friend. Once inside, the three of them were ushered into the lounge and stood, gazing in awe at the room around them. The walls were covered in posters, some political, others revolutionary and some just depicting bands such as The Wildlings (Jon's favourite). Every boy who had ever lived in the house had scribbled his name on the wall and house photos dating back to the 1900's hung in uniformed lines. Perhaps the best thing was the projector. Instead of a TV, a giant image shone on a plain wall, which at the moment showed a power point stating 'Welcome to Stormlands House, enter as a boy, leave as a man.'

"Jon!"

Samwell Tarly was jogging down the stairs, a usual pace for him, Grenn in tow. He embraced Jon in a squishy bear hug. Grenn preferred to just shake hands.

"Mate, how are you?"

Sam blushed "I've got some news… I um… Well… Over the holidays…"

Grenn clapped him on the back "What he's trying to say is that he's going out with Gilly,"

Now this did surprise Jon. Sam hardly had the courage to go to the toilet in the middle of the night, let alone ask a girl out. All the same, he was pleased for him.

"Have you been anywhere with her yet" Robb asked.

"No, not yet. But I'm planning to take her out to Lemonwood on Saturday night."

_Lemonwood? _Thought Jon. Ah yes, how like Sam. Lemonwood was the cosy new restaurant that had opened in Putney over summer. Most boys would probably have taken their date on a night out to Castamere, or the Trident, the local clubs. But not Sam, he was more… courteous.

"Welcome!" the boys turned to see a short man with one green eye and one blue, grinning broadly.

"Mr Lannister,"

"Hmm," The dwarf paused "In this house, we forget the usual formalities. In this house, I am just Tyrion."

The boys looked at each other, momentarily confused. Theon was the first to drop the solemnness.

"Now, that we're in upper sixth, are we allowed beer in house?"

Tyrion smirked "Nice try Greyjoy, nice try…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Riverlands House

Riverlands was a square house, with a courtyard in the middle and a stream running around the front. A bridge connected the decking outside the front door to the path in the woods. Arya decided not to wait for her mother, who would be walking from Dorne House and strode across the bridge. She rapped twice on the front door with the bronze fish knocker. The door opened to a woman with short, blonde hair and a clip board.

"Arya Stark?" Miss Tarth was huge. Arya would not have been surprised if she explained that she had giants blood in her.

"Yes," She gulped, a bit taken a back. Sansa had said she was nice, but at the moment, all Arya wanted to do was bolt away from her stern expression.

"I've heard excellent things about you on the hockey pitch, goal keeper, am I correct?" Arya breathed a sigh of relief, she _seemed _amiable.

"Yes miss."

"Excellent!" She boomed happily. Arya slowly began to smile as Miss Tarth began to chat idly about hockey and wolves and boarding.

"And I also heard that you fence?"

Arya could hardly contain her excitement "Yes! Fencing is my favourite sport, I have my own blade,"

Miss Tarth leaned in, as if sharing a secret "Every good sword has a name, you know,"

"Needle," Arya said proudly "My sword is called Needle,"

"An excellent name."

The whole school knew about Miss Tarth's fencing prowess. She had won countless competitions and could beat almost any man on the field. _Almost_.

"Brienne!" Catelyn was walking across the bridge, waving.

"It's been so long since I last saw you," Brienne hugged Cat tightly "How are you?"

"Good, thank you, for the most part. And it's nice to be here. I've been terrorised by all seven of them this summer, I was hoping school would knock some sense back into them!"

Arya laughed "Oh but the fun begins here!"


	6. Chapter 6 - North House

"In my opinion," Ned wheezed as he struggled with Bran's bags "this is the best house,"

Bran nodded in agreement, searching his letter for his room number. He was supposed to be rooming with a boy called Jojen Reed, as well as Tommen Baratheon, his usual companion. Luckily, their room was on the ground floor this year so there would be no problems trying to get the wheelchair up stairs... Crownlands had been awkward enough in year seven.

"Room seven, that's lucky isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Ned said "Perhaps this year you'll get better exam results in your end of years than Theon will in his A levels,"

"That wouldn't be hard,"

Ned turned to reach for the front door handle but it was drawn away from him, and the door opened. A boy with sandy hair and a lopsided smile stood in front of them, but before Bran could open his mouth to thank him, the boy said,

"Brandon Stark?"

Bran and Ned were taken aback "Yes, how did you know?"

"Call it a lucky guess. I'm Jojen Reed," And he extended his arm for both to shake.

"Howland's son?" Ned asked, now even more surprised. Howland was an old friend of his, although he hadn't been seen in a long time. The Reeds dwelt quietly in Derbyshire, but apart from that no-one had heard from them in several years.

"Yes, and you must be Eddard Stark. My father always speaks highly of you. Do you want me to show you where our room is?"

Jojen offered to carry Bran's kit bag, which he _had_ remembered, and gestured for them to follow. North House was probably the biggest out of the seven, and perhaps the most special. The reason for this being was that it was surrounded by weirwoods, a type of evergreen that's leaves permanently blazed a ruby red. Ned liked it because during his time at North, he had been elected house captain. Whilst they walked to room seven, Bran noticed for the first time how green Jojen's eyes were. Like the colour of moss. The boy was very friendly but there was definitely something different about him. Bran liked the difference though.

"Do you like the Wildlings?" he asked Jojen.

"Who doesn't?"

"Good, because Tommen plays them none stop…"


	7. Chapter 7 - The Dragons Arrive

Chapter 7 - The Dragons Arrive

Sansa was just helping Margaery stick up a poster of Daario Naharis, the sexiest man alive and lead singer of the Second Sons on the wall when Jeyne burst in.

"What's up?"

"You will never guess who my new roommate is!"

"Who?"

"Daenarys Targaryen!"

Both Sansa and Margaery's jaws dropped and they stayed stuck where they were for a few seconds before snapping back to life.

Margaery jumped down from the desk "You mean THE Daenarys Targaryen, of THE Targaryens?"

Jeyne beamed "Yes!"

"Oh my god!" Sansa squealed.

The Targaryens were famous throughout Europe. Aerys Targaryen was the former Prime Minister of Britain but had slowly begun to turn mad over the years. He had been arrested after starting a fire in Downing Street that killed seven people, then mysteriously died within three days of his arrest. But the Targaryen's had always been… different. After all, everyone knew what had happened to Lyanna Stark.

After the incident with the fire the Targaryens had been known as the 'Dragons'. They seemed to revel in this nickname.

"I heard that Daenarys has modelled for Vogue," Sansa said, then whipped out her phone "I'll google her,"

"I bet she's stunning," Margaery complained "And takes all the boys."

"I'm sure she won't be a match for our Margaery…" Jeyne smirked.

"Here it is," Sansa announced "Daenarys Stormborn Targaryen, age 16, is the daughter of Aerys Targaryen, former Prime Minister blablabla… Oh look! Modelled for Gucci, Prada, Fendi, Vogue, Topshop, oh my god there's loads. And she's been in the film "Dark Wings Dark Words". She has one living brother, Viserys."

"He's hot," Jeyne raised an eyebrow.

Margaery looked at her in disgust "He looks like a weasel!"

The two others crowded round Sansa's phone to take a look at the enchanting girl.

"Wow."

The small figure on the screen seemed to radiate glory. The blondness in Daenarys' long hair appeared silver and she had styled it in two waterfall plaits that draped down her back elegantly. Her eyes were a startling blue, almost lilac, clashing against her pale skin. She wore a long violet dress (probably Dior, Margaery commented) with one hand on her hip and the other dangling by her side. Her whole appearance drew you in and left a thousand questions and stories dancing in your head.

Ding!

However, reality was suddenly dropped upon them when a text from Jeyne Westerling appeared across the top of Sansa's phone.

_OMG new girl just arrived in a posh car, she is STUNNING. Look out the window! X _

"It's her!" Jeyne Poole shrieked as they all dashed over to the window. With their faces pressed up against the glass they spied her. She stood by whilst a man in a red livery pulled out her trunk from the boot of a red Rolls Royce. Leaning against the car stood a tall boy, lazily smoking cigarette. Like his sister, he had the silver-blonde hair.

"That must be Viserys."

"I take it back Jeyne, he's alright…" Margaery turned to look for Jeyne but she had disappeared.

"Jeyne?"

Sansa paled "Oh no, she's gone downstairs to meet them!"

Margaery and Sansa rushed down all four flights of stairs and practically jumped the last three steps.

"Jeyne!" Their breaths came out in rushed puffs. There was Jeyne, talking animatedly to Daenarys, who appeared to be listening quite contently. Surrounding them was a heap of luggage.

"Oh hello," Jeyne turned around "I'd wandered where you got to. Daenarys, this is Sansa and Margaery, they're in the room next door to us."

"Hello," Daenarys smiled pleasantly. Margaery practically curtsied to the new girl, she was even prettier than the photos suggested. Sansa wandered if Daenarys was as mature and collected as her image showed.

"We've all been so excited to meet you!" Jeyne suddenly gushed. Sansa and Margaery blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"That is, um, what Jeyne means is -" But the excuse was cut off by Daenarys exclamation,

"I've been so excited to meet you all too!" _Perhaps she is not what I thought_, Sansa smiled inwardly, she was glad.

"Now, now Daenarys," a cold voice entered the hallway "First impressions are always important and you wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself, would you?"

Viserys was stood in the doorway, his lilac eyes flashing between each of the three strangers before him "And you are?"

The girls stated their names in a monotone, puzzled by this individual that was so… different. He suddenly caught Sansa in the eye and stared at her for a while "You're a Stark?"

"Yes." She found that his eyes scared her so she looked away. He was wearing a suit the colour of red wine, and in his hand was a small wooden case. Silver had been moulded into the wood leaving rogue swirls and symbols all over.

"You forgot this," Daenarys reached out to take the box but instead of handing it over, Viserys grabbed her outstretched arm and drew her in roughly. The words he whispered in her ear were incomprehensible but after a few seconds Daenarys pulled away and nodded,

"Of course." She said quietly.

"Good girl."

Sansa, Jeyne and Margaery were completely shocked when Viserys suddenly bent down and pecked his sister on the lips. He then handed her the little box.

"I'll see you later."

Daenarys watched him go in silence and then turned to the other girls. They must have still looked rather shocked as she laughed and said,

"It is just a family custom. I'm sorry about him, he isn't normally that blunt. He's not very fond of the fact that we have to be split up at school."

"He seems like a protective brother," Jeyne mused, watching the Rolls Royce pull out of the Dorne driveway.

Daenarys shrugged "I suppose you could call him that."

"Would you like some help with your bags, our rooms are on the top floor and it looks like you've got quite a lot,"

"Thank you!"

With much pushing and dragging, the four of them managed to carry all of Daenarys many belongings to her room.

"So, whereabouts in England do you live?" Margaery asked.

"Oh, I don't live in England," Daenarys chatted "At the moment I'm staying in France with my brother but we tend to move around a lot."

"How come?"

"Well… It's a bit complicated."

Margaery noticed the downwards tone of the girls voice and quickly intervened "I've always wanted to travel the world, you must have lived in some amazing places?"

It turned out that Daenarys had lived in eight different countries and could speak French, Spanish, Russian and Portuguese. She had been living with her brother since she was nine, hence why he disliked leaving her at Dorne. They had always been so close and had never spent any time longer than a few days apart, so it was a huge change for both of them. They had since been staying with various relatives and friends across the globe. Why? She never mentioned. Like her, Viserys was a model but was more into the photography and the directing side of it. Luckily, like the rest of them, she adored the Second Sons.

"I've actually met Daario Naharis," She said shyly.

"No way!" Jeyne clapped a hand over her mouth "Is he the sexiest man you've ever seen?! You're so lucky Daenarys…"

The new girl merely laughed. Even her laugh seemed to sound perfect.

"You can all call me Dany, if you like. I know Daenarys is a bit of a mouthful,"

"Dany," Sansa tried out the nickname "I think you're going to fit in here."


	8. Chapter 8 - The First Evening

It was still light when the boys began walking over to the dining hall. The setting sun cast dancing shapes of light through the trees and a cool breeze brushed their clothing. Robb turned, to see Jon dawdling at the back of their group, head bowed as he was frantically texting on his phone.

"Come on Jon or there'll be no food left by the time we get to school!"

"Sorry, I'll be with you in a second, um, Theon, could you come here, uh, I need your help with something…"

Theon turned around "What's wrong?"

"Well, I know that you're good with girls and stuff, so I wandered if -"

"Ygritte?"

Jon blinked uncertainly "How did you know?"

"_Everyone_ knows," Theon smirked "That she's the love of your life. And that you got off with her at Renly's party over summer."

"Oh my God – _everyone?_ What if they all take the piss? It's not that I don't like her, I mean I think she's beautiful but we're not ready for any sort of relationship, are we? Are we?!"

Ignoring Jon's amateur and bumbling approach to this Theon indicated the phone "Anyway, what's the actual problem?"

Jon sighed suddenly and looked rather downtrodden "She won't reply to my texts, look…" he said miserably. Theon inspected his friends phone and had to supress a grin, lining the right hand side of the screen was a torrent of _hey's, how are you, do you want to meet up, your hair is lovely, hey, hey, HEY! _And not one reply. He could almost sympathise with Jon however, when he came across a message that made him laugh out loud.

"Your eyes remind me of the stars in the night sky - Jon, really!?"

"I thought it was romantic!" Jon snapped, then, when he noticed that Theon had turned his attention to his own phone, he said "What are you doing?"

After a few moments, Theon clicked on one of his contacts and held it next to Jon's phone "Looks like you've got the wrong number mate."

Five minutes later the boys were holding trays piled with spaghetti bolognese and French bread. The school dining hall was crammed full of students eating and socialising, and the boys were finding it hard to locate a table which contained the usual suspects of their family and friends. Suddenly a female voice could be heard over the clamour "Robb!"

"Oi, oi!" Theon nudged Robb in the ribs and smirked.

"Get out of it…" Robb tried to conceal the blush creeping up his face, but he began to grin boyishly as Jeyne Westerling walked over to him.

"Hello stranger," she smiled.

Robb was having trouble replying so Theon stepped in "He means to say hi and he wants to -"

"Theon! Shut it."

"Come on, let's go and find the others," Jon tactically intervened and began dragging Theon through the hall. Robb watched them go and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about Theon, he has a psychological age of about 12. How are you?"

"Good, thank you, missed you over summer. So what do you want to do to me…?"

"What?"

"Well Theon said 'he says hi and he wants to…'"

"Oh that," Robb chuckled. Over Jeyne's shoulder, he could see Theon making inappropriate gestures.

"What I actually wanted to do was take you to out to the Trident this weekend." He was puzzled as to what her reaction would be as at the moment she was calmly looking into his eyes. Weren't girls supposed to blush and squeal?

"Thank you." She smiled "That would be great,"

"Will you come and sit with us..?" He gestured to the noisy table in the corner.

"Yes, of course," She laughed.

The Starks and their friends had congregated around a table that was only meant for six but would end up seating a lot more. At the head, Arya and Gendry were sharing a seat and fighting over Bran's garlic bread. Robb decided to sit down next to Jon and Jeyne went on the other side, next to Ygritte. Grenn was also present, but Sam was nowhere to be seen…

"He's gone to the gym if you're wandering," Grenn noted the confused faces "He's trying to get fit for Gilly…"

"What are you doing?" Robb asked as he noticed Theon produce a can of Stella from under the table. Theon merely chuckled.

"Can I have one?!" Arya shouted from down the table. Robb glared at Theon,

"No."

At that moment Sansa and her little group arrived. Theon watched Jeyne Poole as she sat down, until she felt his eyes on her and turned and stared at him. His face turned a shade of crimson. Sansa wrinkled her nose in disgust as she smelt the beer, "Ugh, Theon you're grim…"

Jeyne Westerling gasped in surprise when Daenarys sat down next to her.

"Oh my god…" She whispered.

Sansa beamed as the table went silent, all eyes on the new girl "Everyone, this is Daenarys Targaeryan, yes _the Daenarys Targaeryan_, but she's actually quite normal and very friendly. She's new this term at Kings and I hope you'll all help her out," she turned around to face her new friend "Dany this is my family…"

"What, all of them?!" Her eyes widened.

"No," Sansa laughed "I'll introduce them with their surnames to make it clearer."

Dany seemed to settle in well, much to Sansa's content. She was surprised that Theon had not tried to make a move on her yet but his eyes appeared to be elsewhere. Sansa nudged Jeyne subtly under the table.

"What's going on with you and Theon?" She whispered.

"Oh, nothing really," Jeyne stammered "we started texting a bit over summer but…"

Sansa grinned "He likes youuu!"

Jeyne, abash, kicked Sansa to shut her up "No he doesn't! This is Theon man-whore Greyjoy we are talking about!"

"We will be discussing it later," Sansa giggled.

Maergary had been quiet all evening, making conversation with the others about their holidays and so forth, but generally staying silent. She wished she had not sat where she had. From here, she was in the direct line of sight of Joffrey Baratheon, the appalling monster who was sadly, the headmaster's son. All evening he had stared at her, and continued to do so. She could feel his blue eyes boring into her and then the sound of laughter, and she knew he was talking about her. His companions were all bulky or ugly or both. Meryn Trant, Alliser Thorne and the Hound. All were watching her. His siblings, Tommen and Myrcella, were sat next to him, miserably picking at their food. _Oh god_, she thought inwardly as they all rose to put their trays away. And then they began walking towards her. She kicked Sansa in the shin and motioned for her to get up.

"We need to leave. Now." Sansa turned and paled. Her history with Joffrey was a cruel one, yet he was always present to remind her of it. Just as she began to move her eyes came into contact with his and she paused, caught like a rabbit between the headlights. He cocked his head and smiled maliciously at her. She blinked, panicked and fled to the nearest door, Maergary close behind. As soon as they were out in the open air, they began to run. Both stopped as soon as they entered the safety of the trees, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry," Maergary whispered. She could just make out Sansa's eyes in the fading light, they were large and fearful. She felt for her hand in the twilight and embraced her tightly. Sansa gave a faint-hearted smile,

"No need to worry."

Maergary grimaced "He was staring at me all night…"

"Stay away from him."


	9. Chapter 9 - Back on Timetable

Chapter 9 – Back on Timetable

"Triple games for all seniors!? First thing on a Monday?! You've got to be joking…" Samwell shrieked as he scanned his new timetable. Jon, Theon, Robb and himself were proceeding towards the theatre, where assembly would be held in a few minutes.

"RUGBY!" Jon shouted, punching the air. The previous season had been spectacular, the first team were unbeaten and had not conceded a single goal. They planned to repeat that this year. He glanced over to Robb.

"Mate, you might be captain this year!"

Robb smirked "I highly doubt it," he nodded towards a huge figure who was in deep conversation with Mr Lannister, head of boy's games.

"You think Khal Drogo will get it...?"

"I don't think, _I know_."

There wasn't a large amount of competition in it. Although Robb was quick and athletic, Drogo was a machine. His powerful frame was similar to that of steel and he easily terrorised the opposition. Robb wasn't disappointed, yet he still felt a little jealous.

He took his seat for the assembly and lightened up when noticed his father give him a small smile. Ned was required to sit at the front, facing the students along with the headmaster and the other heads of department. Mr Baratheon said nothing of interest, greeted the pupils back to a new term and reminded them all of the importance of the ethos of the school. Robb had to kick Theon at one point as he had begun to snore. Relief washed over the school when the headmaster announced the end of assembly and released them from the theatre. Robb and the others began to file out, eager to be back on the rugby pitches, but a loud voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Robb Stark, a word in my office," Mr Baratheon called over the heads of the departing students.

"I can't be in trouble already!?" He turned to his friends.

"That's quick by even Theon's standards," Jon clapped him on the back "I'm sure it's fine, see you later, yeah?"

A few minutes later he was seated behind a great, oak desk in the headmasters study. The room was about the size of the lounge at Stormlands, but far grander. There were countless school photographs on the wall as well as portraits of every headmaster the school had ever known. Robb counted 7 pairs of antlers around the room, presumably captured by Mr Baratheon, and there was even a suit of silver armour in the corner, a little rusted but still gallant, out of the top of which splayed three scarlet plumes. Thousands of books, files and pieces of paper were gathered in uniformed rows or piles. On the desk between the headmaster and Robb was one in particular.

"Your file," Mr Baratheon pushed it towards him "I want you to look through it and tell me what you see."

Robb carefully opened it and pulled out the documents enclosed. On the front was a picture of him and his full name. He rifled through the papers; there were exam marks, medical records and more images of him, playing rugby, on school trips, passport photographs. He flipped the paper over. _BEHAVIOURAL RECORD._ Mr Baratheon placed a broad finger on this and stared at his student.

"You have not had a single detention throughout your time at Kings. Not one in seven years."

The headmaster wasn't lying. The sheet of paper was as blank as the day it had been printed.

"But…"

"Difficult to comprehend, I know, especially since you're friends with Mr Greyjoy. As well as this, your exam results are of a continuously high standard, you've been a member of the first team for hockey and rugby since year 11 and the staff all agree that you are polite, hardworking, kind and an excellent leader."

Robb felt slightly taken aback, but Mr Baratheon continued before he could say thank you.

"That is why, we have decided to offer you the role of head boy."

"What…" _Head boy, _but didn't that mean responsibility?

"Thank you sir, I appreciate the offer. But don't you think someone like, well Jon Snow is more suited to the job?"

"You're half-brother certainly was in the running for this position, but at the end of the day we all agreed that you deserved it. And of course, your father was particularly pleased."

"Really?" Robb asked eagerly.

"Naturally. He told me that he thought this would be an excellent opportunity for you and that he was very proud."

The headmaster, seeing that this had some effect on Robb's decision quickly ploughed on before he could change his mind.

"The role of course is one of prominent pupillary responsibility. You will oversee and often be in charge of events within the school – the most notable being this weekend's social,"

_Shit, the social, _thought Robb. One of the biggest events of the year was the formal school social that always happened the first weekend back. It was where Mr Lannister had earned his title of the 'King Slayer' in 1985, as he had downed a whole bowl of King's Landing speciality fruit punch (which had been spiked with tequila by his younger brother).

"Speaking of which I have an agenda here, of the things you will need to prepare for that." Mr Baratheon opened the drawer beneath his desk and pulled out a hefty looking booklet "Just for God's sake whatever you do don't choose a 1980's theme because someone is bound to go as my halfwit brother in law…"

Robb supressed a smirk "I'll try and be a little more original than that sir,"

"Of course you won't be undergoing this all by yourself, we have selected a head girl,"

Robb tried to think of a sensible, educated, hard-working girl in their year. Certainly not Ygritte, who was far too hot tempered, and everyone knew that Osha always had a pre-rolled in her pocket, anytime, anywhere. Then there was Alayaya, but she was too forward and even flirted with some of the male staff. Maybe Ros… No, her habits were too similar to those of Aly's. Gilly was a possibility.

"Jeyne Westerling."

Robb looked up at Mr Baratheon "I beg your pardon?"

"Jeyne Westerling – she's your head girl. Anyway Robb, I think it's time for you to get back out on the rugby pitches. Congratulations on your new position!"

And with that, Robb shook the headmaster's hand and left the office, feeling slightly dazed.


	10. Chapter 10 - Chemistry

"Good morning class, my name is Miss Ashai and I will be taking your chemistry classes for the foreseeable future."

The class of 12 swivelled around on their stools in surprise, no-one had heard the new teacher coming in. And she certainly was a surprise.

"She's fit..." Hot Pie whispered under his breath to Lommie, who was sat next to him. Arya turned to him in disgust.

"She's bloody weird."

Miss Ashai wore a lab coat the colour of the deepest port and matching heels. Her accent was not English, almost Eastern. She strutted to the front and spun decisively at her desk so that she was staring straight at her class.

"So this is bottom set chemistry? Well as you all look so eager I thought I'd start with a practical experiment. Up, everyone to the front."

There was much pushing and chair scraping as each pupil battled to make it to the front. Arya sighed and decided to sit on a desk at the back of the crowd, she had no interest in chemistry, let alone Miss Ashai.

The new teacher narrowed her eyes and produced, from under her desk, a small bottle labelled 'potassium chlorate' and a test tube.

"Put on your safety goggles, class," she said, carefully pouring the substance into the test tube. She proceeded to pull out a small, red object, from the pocket of her magnificent lab coat.

"What's that miss?" Hot Pie was practically drooling. She stared at him and held the gummy bear in front of his nose.

"Baking soda and vinegar volcanoes have been used in science classes for generations. I've decided to introduce you all to something a little less retro. You, boy," she turned to Mycah and handed him a lighter "light a Bunsen burner and heat this tube."

Once he was done, she indicated for the class to take a step back "Potassium chlorate decomposes at high temperatures to form potassium chloride and oxygen gas. When it comes into contact with the gummy bear," she held up the scarlet sweet "it reacts with the sucrose and creates fire. The reaction is hugely exothermic, producing more heat and more oxygen which drives the gummy bear into complete annihilation."

The entire class watched cautiously as she dropped the gummy bear into the test tube. In an instant flames, sparks and smoke blew up out of the tube in a violent display. Some of the students jumped in shock at the sudden bang. Arya smirked at them. As the reaction continued to splutter she noticed Miss Ashai. Her eyes, a deep mahogany colour, were wide and transfixed on the roaring flames. At the same time she was muttering something under her breath, Arya frowned, she seemed to be the only one who had noticed her. She couldn't quite make out the words that the woman's lips were forming, but the words appeared to be tumbling out faster and faster as her mouth was moving quicker. As the flames began to die down and the substance fizzled away, Miss Ashai shook herself and turned back to her pupils.

"Back to your desks now," she was breathing heavily "the remainder of the lesson will be spent writing about this practical."

_Bloody weird _thought Arya as she wandered back to her seat, _bloody weird…_


End file.
